Trial of Faith
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: This one takes place in the dragons' homland of Draconia. This story is about how hard it can be to keep the the faith in the tirals of life. Serenity's guardian dragon, Ruby, eats a poisonous mushroom and falls fataly ill. Serenity will do what ever it takes to make sure she doesn't lose him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun rose over the country of Draconia. All over the nation dragons were either waking up or falling asleep. The many cities and small villages came to life. Dragons filled the sky.

In the large castle on the northern shore, the royal dragons were waking up themselves. Queen Aurora opened her silver eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the windows, almost blinding her. She yawned and sat up. Her mate, King Re, was still sleeping beside her. Their two dragonets, Prince Apollo and Princess Avalon, were sleeping on a smaller bed of their own.

Aurora gently nudged Re's head. He moaned and hid his head under his wing, without waking up. Aurora narrowed her eyes. She crawled off the bed and stretched. Then she tried again to wake up Re.

"Re, wake up," she snapped. "The Berkians are coming this evening." Re's blue eyes snapped open. He sat up, smacking his lips. He yawned and stretched his wings.

"Alright, I'm up," he said. He crawled off the bed, beside Aurora. "This'll be interesting, our first outside visitors."

"Yes, Draconia must look her best," said Aurora.

"We've been preparing the country for the entire winter," Re pointed out. "And the castle."

"True," said Aurora. She went over to the two dragonets. She nudged them. Avalon opened her eyes first.

"Waky, waky," she cooed. "Our allies are coming today." This news made the two of them jump out of bed. They shook themselves.

"When will they get here?" asked Apollo.

"This evening," said Aurora. "I want the castle to look as neat as possible, so please don't make a mess today."

"Yes, mama," said the two dragonets in unison.

"We'll play outside today," said Avalon.

"Very well," said Aurora. The two dragonets spread their wings and flew out through an open panel in the wall of windows. Re turned to Aurora.

"What's left to be done?" he asked.

"Well, our guests will be tired after that long flight," said Aurora. "We should prepare rooms for them, when they arrive. I also need to secure my antiques. Those items are valuable, and irreplaceable. Those vikings would just love to steal them. Not to mention some of them are very dangerous."

"You go do that, I'll take care of the rooms," Re said. Aurora nodded. She spread her wings and flew out of the room.

She flew down to the castle gallery, where she kept most of her connection. She landed on the bridge that led into the gallery. She entered and looked around. The room was large and round. Items sat on glass pedestals, in glass cases on the walls, or hanging form hooks. The items consisted of mythical objects such as: The Holy Lance, the Aegis, the Ring of Gyges, Poseidon's trident, the Chintamani Stone, the Philosopher's Stone, The Seven-League Boots, the Book of Thoth, the Golden Fleece, the Magic Lamp, Merlin's staff, King Arthur's throne, the Pied Piper's flute, the Cap of Invisibility, Sol's Chariot, and right in the middle of the room was the Cup of Life or Holy Grail.

Aurora glanced at each item in turn. Then she she spat her blue flames all over the room, casting a powerful protection spell. After a while the flames died down, none of the items were burned. Then Aurora made her way down to the lower level of the gallery, where she kept larger items such as the Argo and the Trojan Horse. She cast the same spell on those items as well. With her job done she left the gallery and made her way towards the throne room.

Re and the two dragonets were waiting for her. Tenor, Windwalker, and Black Widow hadn't come in from Mt. Vulcan yet.

"Well my collection is all secure," Aurora said.

"Really I'm amazed that you even have all those items," said Re.

"Yes, I imagine that the whole human race would go to war just to get their hands on just one of them," said Aurora. Re nodded in agreement.

"You sure they're safe from these vikings?" asked Apollo.

"Yes," said Aurora. "I put a spell on that whole gallery, if any one of them tries to touch one of them without permission gets a nasty shock. The only ones who can touch them are everyone who lives in this castle."

"Sounds good," said Re.

"Where's Chris and those guys?" asked Aurora.

"Cleaning their room," said Re.

"I'll go help them," said Aurora. She turned and flew up to the balcony.

She trotted down the hallway, up through the castle to the room the three Draconian humans lived. She crossed the bridge to the blue door, which was propped open. Aurora entered the room. Chris was sweeping the floor, Serenity was washing the Round Table, and Edelweiss was cleaning Excalibur's glass case.

"Everything going swimmingly?" asked Aurora.

"Yes," said Chris. "We're just about done actually." He propped the broom against the wall.

"Is there a table cloth for this? asked Serenity. She gave the Round Table a small pat.

"Unfortunately Arthur never put a table cloth on it," said Aurora. "I never saw a reason to do so either. The table will fine with out one."

"Okay then," said Serenity. She gave the table a final wipe down.

"What about the other items you collected?" asked Chris.

"I put a protection spell on them," said Aurora. "They won't be stolen anytime soon."

"Ah, good," said Serenity. She put the rag and cleaning fluid in the closet.

"The Berkians will be here this evening," said Aurora.

"We're ready," said Chris.

"They probably aren't used to staying in a castle," said Serenity. "The biggest building they have is their great hall."

"They seem willing to adapt," said Aurora. "Well, I let you all know when they're at the Golden Gates."

"Okay," said Serenity. Aurora turned around and left the room. She spread her wings and took off.

Meanwhile in the Draconian city of Apple Grove, Serenity's guardian dragon Ruby and his family were already awake. Harmony was laying on the ledge outside their cave. Ruby and Eider were fishing for trout in the small lake below.

Their cave was located a mile from the main city. The lake spread out in front of the mountain that held the cave. More mountains surrounded the lake, covered in the world's greenest grass. Large Golden Apple Trees formed a forest at the edge of the lake, at the base of the mountains. There were a few meadows in the depths of the forest, colored with wildflowers.

Eider caught a large trout and put it with the other fish he had already caught. He landed and put the fish in a small net that Harmony had made herself. He gathered up the net, spread his wings and flew back towards their cave. Ruby was about to follow him with a larger net of fish, when something caught his eyes. He turned and saw a brown mushroom near the base of a young apple tree. Ruby investigated it closer, something about the shape looked familiar. It looked like a giant, brown prune. He sniffed it. It smelled familiar too. He remembered his older brother Emerald gave him a mushroom that looked and smelled like this one. He remembered Emerald saying it was safe to eat, and tasted like meat. Unfortunately there was only one, so he couldn't bring any back to Harmony and Eider. He shrugged, and gulped down the mushroom, swallowing it whole. Then he spread his wings and flew up to the cave.

He landed on the ledge where Harmony was grooming her feathers, and Eider was climbing the rocks.

"The Berkians are coming today," said Ruby, folding his wings.

"Yeah, its very exciting," said Harmony. "Are we supposed to greet them at the castle?

"No, Re said they'll come here," said Ruby. "So we just to have to wait patiently."

"Sure does save us a trip," said Harmony. Ruby nodded in agreement. He headed into the cave.

The inside of the cave was very spacious and jungly looking. It was lit with glowing crystals. The ceiling was very high, a large hole was cut in the rock to let out smoke. A large pool sat on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. It was lined with white and gold tile and positioned right under the hole above. An enormous, round woven grass mat took up most of the floor, a large fire pit sat in the very center of it. Potted plants were placed in various spots around the room, some hung from the walls. On the wall to the left of the entrance was an enormous, aztec tapestry. It had a brightly colored border and a picture of the Southern Quetzalcoatl dragon in the middle. It had been given to Harmony by the Quetzalcoatl chief himself, as she was a decedent of his kind.

Ruby put all the fish in the small cave off the main one, where thy kept their winter supply. Then he went back outside and laid next to Harmony.

"I hope the jungle theme doesn't bother you," she said.

"Of course not," said Ruby. "You were living in this cave long before we were. I don't mind the jungle theme. Sometimes I forget I'm in Draconia and feel like I'm actually in the jungle" Harmony beamed. She shuffled her feathers.

"I hope to meet the Quetzalcoatl someday," she said.

"At least they know you exist or they wouldn't have sent you that tapestry," Ruby pointed out.

"True," said Harmony. "But they haven't actually met me. Lord Draco sent the chief a vision when I hatched."

"You will," said Ruby. "Even if it means traveling to the jungle yourself." Harmony smiled at him and nuzzled his neck. Just then Eider jumped down from the rocks he was climbing.

"I'm going swimming," he said.

"Alright," said Harmony. "Don't drown." Eider smiled, knowing that the remark was both a joke and serious. He spread his wings and dove down to the lake.

Later in the evening, back at the castle, the royal dragons were waiting patiently for their guest. Tenor, Windwalker, and Black Widow had arrived at the castle a few hours earlier. Edelweiss and the dragonets were running about the castle, killing time until the Berkians arrived. The rest of the royal family were moseying about the place. Aurora used her magic vision to watch for their guests.

Then Aurora could see them approaching the giant wall that surrounded the Draconian waters. She became alert.

"They're almost here," she said. "They're at the wall, and closing."

"Are they bringing the whole village?" asked Re.

"No," said Aurora. "Just the riders, Valka, and Gobber."

"We should get into position," said Re. Aurora clicked her talons together and all four of them were wearing their armor and crowns.

They made their way down to the great hall. Serenity and Chris were there already. Since they didn't have thrones, they stood on the platform next to the thrones. Edelweiss and her friends were running around the entrance hall.

The adults crawled onto their respective thrones. They waited quietly.

"They've never seen the whole castle have they?" said Serenity.

"No," Aurora said. "They've only seen the entrance hall and great hall." Serenity remembered that her memory of the Berkians visiting Draconia was an illusion, and never happened. Aurora clicked her talons, creating two armchairs for Chris and Serenity.

Before long they heard the familiar roar of a Night Fury. They heard the Berkians fly over the castle and land on the front lawn. Aurora clicked her talons, making the large front doors open of their own accord.

The younger Draconians stopped what they were doing when the doors opened. The Berkians entered the entrance hall, enthralled by the size of it. Hiccup was the first to notice Edelweiss and her friends.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hiya," said Apollo, before the others opened their mouths.

"Where are your parents?" asked Astrid.

"In there," said Avalon, pointing towards the great hall. "Come on we'll show you." The young Draconians lead the Berkians towards the double doors.

"Why would you want to leave this place?" asked Fishlegs.

"There's only so much one can learn staying in one place," said Apollo. "That's what Mama says."

"She has a point," Hiccup agreed.

"This is a nice, cozy castle," said Avalon. "And it's always waiting for us at the end of each summer." At that moment they reached the doors.

In the great hall the adult Draconians heard their guests reach the doors. They swung open, pushed by Apollo and Avalon. The Berkians entered, even more enthralled by the great hall. They walked closer to the thrones.

"Hello," said Re.

"How come you don't carry a scepter?" asked Eret. "I thought all kings carried those."

"Stereotype," said Aurora. "It's pretty hard to carry a scepter when you walk on all fours."

"Oh, yeah, good point," said Eret.

"What's a scepter?" asked Tenor.

"It's a stick, usually made of gold or silver, that royals carry to signify that they have power," Aurora explained. "They're not really that useful."

"I forgot how big this castle is," said Hiccup. "I compare it to Dragon Island."

"So do we," said Re. "This castle has more rooms, because this mountain isn't a volcano."

"You want a full tour?" asked Aurora.

"We would like to settle in first," said Hiccup. "Since we've traveled all day and night."

"Very well," said Re. "I'll show you were your rooms are."

"You can go anywhere you want in this castle," said Aurora. "Just don't steal anything. If you do I'll know it."

"We will bare that in mind," said Hiccup. Re stood up on his throne and glided down to them.

"Do you just sit in those thrones all day?" asked Astrid.

"Only when we're expecting company," said Re.

"Then what do you do when you're not fighting a war?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"All in good time," said Re. He headed towards the doors, and they followed him.

They exited the great hall and up the double curved staircase. They went down the hall. No one said anything for a while. The halls were lined with glowing crystals, petrified wooden doors, and the occasional landscape painting. The walls were made of the same rock as the rest of the mountain. The floors had green carpet.

They went up a wide staircase to the next level. It looked similar to the level below, only it was more twisty. Re led the way down the hall, around the fist bend, then turned into a smaller hallway off the main one. About fifty doors lined it.

"You may have anyone of these rooms," Re said. "They may be a bit grander than you're used to."

"That's okay Re," said Hiccup. "We're adaptable. Thank you." Re nodded, looking pleased. He turned and left them to get settled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

That night there was a violent thunderstorm. Huge waves rolled up the lagoon and smashed against the castle. The stormproof windows suffered both pounding rain and waves. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Chris woke up from a nightmare. It was an old nightmare that he had quite often. He dreamt that he was drowning at sea. The shadow of a dragon flew overhead. It would circle over the ocean for a long time, before flying off and leaving him to drown. He tried to swim to the surface, but he only sank deeper. He blacked out only to wake up in cold sweat.

He sat up with a surprised grunt. The waves splashed against the windows, for a moment he thought he was underwater still. He buried his face in his hands. Thunder boomed again, making him jump. The waves backed off for a moment. Chris took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Then he looked over at Serenity, she was still fast asleep. A pang of jealousy rose up inside his mind, Serenity could sleep calmly without any nightmares. All because she stayed in a nice warm castle, while he was fighting for his life everyday. He laid back down, and fell asleep eventually.

The next morning Chris woke up to find Serenity awake and dressed already. She wore a lavender chiffon dress, the shoulder straps made of violet mesh. Her hair had purple ribbons braided into it, and wrapped around the crown of her head.

She smiled when she saw that Chris was awake. Then she saw the troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Chris got out of bed and went out onto the balcony that ran around the outside of the room. The storm had ended and the sea was still. However, the minuet he saw the ocean he remembered his nightmare. He looked down at the ground below. Just then Serenity came up next to him. She didn't say anything, she just waited.

"I had a nightmare last night," Chris said after a few minuets. "It's one that I've had multiple times before. I see myself drowning in the ocean. Now a days I can't even look at water without my mind bringing it up."

"Aquaphobia," said Serenity. "The fear of drowning."

"Serenity, I know you're an intelligent girl," Chris said. "But please, just give it a rest." Serenity bit her lip, looking sheepish.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Chris scowled, refusing to look her in the eye.

"There's nothing you can do this time," Chris said, harsher than he meant. "You've never been trapped underwater, no oxygen, no way out. You can't help me, so just leave me alone." Serenity didn't say anything, she didn't even cry. She just sighed.

"Okay then," she said quietly. She turned and went back inside.

She went downstairs, not even noticing when she passed Windwalker. She was crossing the bridge when she heard the beating of wings and the thud of talons on stone. She turned to see Harmony right behind her, looking very worried.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"It's Ruby," said Harmony. "There's something wrong with him. I tried to rouse him this morning but he wouldn't wake up. He just moaned and covered his head with his wing. He needs help." Serenity stroked her neck.

"It'll be okay, I'll get Tenor and my bag," she said. "Then we'll set out for Apple Grove."

"Alright, but please hurry," said Harmony. Serenity turned right around and went back inside. Harmony waited anxiously.

Chris still looked out at the ocean. He sat in a deck chair when he got tired of standing. Just then he heard a dragon take off. He looked to see Tenor flying through the spires of the castle, with Serenity on his back. They vanished over the horizon. Chris leaned back in his chair. He wasn't really in the mood to figure out where she was going. He figured she'd be back soon anyway. He soon got up and went back inside.

Tenor and Serenity followed Harmony over the Draconian landscape. No one said a word. They flew as fast as they could. It took them only two hours to reach Harmony's cave. They landed on the ledge. Serenity dismounted and took her medical bag off Tenor's saddle. They followed Harmony inside. Tenor was quite surprised at the design of the cave.

"You like the jungle much?" he asked.

"My kin lives in the jungle," said Harmony. She looked up at the tapestry on the wall.

"The Quetzalcoatl dragons?" Tenor said.

"Yes, that's why I have these feathers instead of webbed fingers like most dragons," said Harmony. She ruffled her feathers. "I'll tell you about them sometime." They looked and watched as Serenity knelt beside Ruby.

Ruby looked like he was in pain. Serenity stroked his neck. He shifted at her touch, but he didn't wake up.

"Ruby? Can you hear me?" she whispered in his ear. Ruby moaned. Then he opened his eyes, not very far, but far enough that he could see Serenity.

"Serenity?" he said hoarsely. He tried to sit up but Serenity pushed him back down gently.

"Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay. Are you not feeling well?"

"No," he moaned. "I feel heavy and my belly hurts." He suddenly began coughing out fire. Serenity stroked him, she noticed a change in temperature. Usually a dragon's scales felt warm, like laundry fresh out of the dryer. But Ruby's scales burned her skin.

"How long have you felt like this?" she asked him.

"Since last night," Ruby coughed. "It wasn't as bad then."

"You mean you feel worse?" Serenity asked, really getting worried now. Ruby nodded.

"Was is something you ate?" Serenity asked.

"Maybe," Ruby said. "But all I ate yesterday was a few fish and a mushroom."

"What kind of a mushroom?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know the name of it, but it looked like a mushroom Emerald fed me once," Ruby said, coughing between words. "It resembled a large brown prune." Serenity pulled over her medical bag and pulled out a small, yet thick, book. She flipped through it. Harmony came up and laid beside her mate. Tenor went over to the pool at the back.

"Don't drink too much of that, it's our winter supply," said Harmony. "Throughout the summer rainwater collects in there, and we use it when the lake is frozen over and it's too cold to go outside." Tenor nodded in understanding. He lapped up a small amount of water. Serenity continued to flip through the book. She landed on a picture of a certain mushroom. She showed the picture to Ruby.

"Did the mushroom look like this?" she asked. Ruby looked at the picture. He recognized the mushroom at once.

"Yeah that's it," he said. Serenity looked at the mushroom again, and read the paragraph below it. Suddenly she looked really upset. She lowered the book.

"That was a False Morel," she said, she sniffed. "It's poisonous, and there's no cure yet." Harmony looked stunned.

"Oh no," she said. She nuzzled Ruby's head. He tried to smile at her, but couldn't find the strength. He moaned and coughed up more flames.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Harmony asked.

"We'll think of something," said Serenity. "Until then, we need to keep him cool." Tenor couldn't help but notice that all three of them looked hopeless. He knew that Serenity would be devastated if Ruby died again.

"If I might make a suggestion," he said.

"We won't be needing your venom," said Harmony.

"Maybe Aurora can do something with her magic," Tenor said, ignoring the comment. Harmony and Serenity looked at each other.

"It couldn't hurt I suppose," said Harmony. "It is her job after all."

"We should get him some water first," said Serenity. "Then I'll go ask her." She reached into her bag again and pulled out her water canteen. She made Ruby drink it, which wasn't hard as he was very thirsty. When the canteen was empty Serenity put it down. She stoked his snout.

"You'll be okay," she whispered. "I won't loose you again." Ruby lifted his head, through pain and heaviness, and nuzzled her face. Then he laid back down and closed his eyes. Serenity stroked his neck one last time, then gathered her things and stood up. She left her medical bag next to the pool. Then she and Tenor went out onto the ledge. Down below they could see Eider swimming in the lake with a few dragonets from the town. Serenity mounted Tenor and they took off, flying as fast as they could towards the castle.

Back at the castle, Chris was wandering about the castle. He was starting to regret snapping at his wife and making her fly off. He was wondering where she had gone. His look of distress was something Windwalker was quick to notice.

Aurora was showing the Berkians her collection. They planned to explore the cost later. Aurora led them across the bridge to the gallery.

"What do you keep in your collection?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, items of mythological value," said Aurora. "Many of them have powerful magic."

"You sure it's a good idea, showing these things to Snotlout and the Twins," said Astrid.

"Trust me, I have taken that into consideration," said Aurora. "These items are perfectly safe from them." They entered the gallery. Aurora used her magic to make the room big enough for all the Berkian dragons. They disbursed and looked at the various items in the room. Aurora stood by the door as extra security.

"There's more downstairs," she said, pointing to the ramp at the back. Eret spotted Sol's chariot.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. They all turned to see what he was talking about.

"That's Sol's chariot," said Snotlout. The chariot was made of ivory, with gold trim, a golden sun on the front, and on the wheel hubs. The tongue was made of dark, polished wood.

"Yes," said Aurora sadly. "Sol donated it to my collection. As compensation."

"Oh," they all said at once.

"Have you used any of them?" asked Snotlout. Aurora gave a sad smile.

"These items weren't really designed for dragons," she said. "I keep them because they're too dangerous for humans."

The Berkians continued to look at the items. Snotlout went to touch the Cup of Life, but yelled in surprise and pain when it burned him. Aurora looked satisfied.

"I put a spell on these items, preventing theft," she said.

"Can you touch them?" asked Snotlout. Aurora went over to the cup, and picked it up in her talons. She didn't even flinch. She put it back on its pedestal.

They went down the ramp to the floor below, where the Argo and the Trojan Horse was kept. While the others looked at the ship, Hiccup went up to Aurora.

"Is there a forge nearby?" he asked. "One of the rods on Toothless's tail got kinked during the flight."

"The owner of the nearest forge, is Steel," said Aurora. "I'm sure she'll be happy to fix it for you." Gobber overheard this.

"A female blacksmith?" he scoffed. "You seem have things a bit backwards over here."

"She's the best blacksmith in town," said Aurora. "She taught the other blacksmiths everything they know."

"Prove it," said Gobber, crossing his arms. Aurora narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then," she said. "We'll go see her now." They made their way back up to the bridge. When they got there, Hiccup mounted Toothless and Gobber got on Grump. The dragons spread their wings and took off.

They followed the Queen towards the city of Bluegreen. Hiccup was looking at the large city. He noticed that there were no roads or pathways, just strips of dirt and grass between buildings. Aurora flew towards a pillar of smoke in the middle of the city. She soon landed next to a stone and metal building. A tall smokestack in the shape of a dragon's head poked out of the roof. Inside the place was littered with straw and metal shavings. The walls were lined with metal molds, and bits of dragon armor. A huge stone furnace stood in one corner. Next to it was a large anvil, lower than normal, with a strange looking device over it that held a hammer. The forge was empty for the moment. Aurora looked around.

"Steel!?" she called. There came a flutter of wings and a large Blackfang flew down from a loft overhead. Her scales were blue grey, her wings, spines, horns, talons, and eyes were the color of steel. She seemed both surprised and pleased at the sight of visitors.

"Hello your majesty," she said. "What brings you to my forge?" Aurora used a translation spell, so everyone could understand each other.

"This one needs a piece fixed," said Aurora, looking at Hiccup. Steel glanced at Hiccup.

"Humans," she said, interested. "Never had humans in here before. Chris sharpens his own swords." She looked Hiccup up and down.

"You're the blacksmith?" said Gobber. Steel glanced at him with her snout wrinkled in disgust.

"That I am," she said strongly. "And from the stench, I'm guessing you are too."

"Gobber doesn't think a female blacksmith is as good a male one," Hiccup said. Steel snorted and a puff of smoke shot out of her nostrils.

"That be his opinion," she said. "Now, what is it you need fixed?"

"On our way here, we flew through a strong wind that bent a piece of Toothless's metal tail fin," Hiccup explained. "I was hoping to improve it."

"Hmm," said Steel, sounding interested again. "Let me see." Toothless stepped forward and swung his tail around so she could see it. Steel sat on her haunches and bent over the metal tail fin. Her quick eyes saw the damaged rod faster than her venom killed. She carefully removed it. It was bent in a 90 degree angle. She tutted.

"Such fine craftsmanship," she said. "I will have it fixed in no time." She took the rod over to the anvil. She used her own fire to heat up the bent section. She placed the rod on the anvil, under the hammer. She turned a small wheel, which activated the mechanism, which moved the hammer up and down. While she hammered, Aurora heard the roar of a dragon landing outside.

"Aurora!?" came Serenity's panicked voice. The Queen exited the forge and found Serenity and Tenor outside, she instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"It's Ruby," said Serenity, trying to stay calm. "He ate a poisonous mushroom that doesn't have an antidote. I was hoping you would use your magic to save him. Please." Aurora put a wing around her shoulder.

"Calm down," she whispered. "It'll be okay. I have something that can help, come." She stepped back and took off. Serenity quickly mounted Tenor and they followed.

They flew back to the castle and went back to the gallery. Aurora landed on the bridge and Tenor landed next to here. Serenity dismounted and they went inside. The Berkians had left by now, and were out over the cost. Aurora went over to the pedestal that held the Cup of Life. She picked it up and handed it to Serenity.

"The Cup of Life?" said Serenity, surprised.

"Yes, it has the power to heal any poison or any injury," said Aurora. Serenity took the cup very carefully.

"There's a trick to making it work however," Aurora continued. "It only works with the purest and cleanest of water."

"Like rainwater?" asked Serenity.

"Yes," said Aurora. "And most importantly; you must have faith that it will work, the minuet you loose faith the magic will stop working, and Ruby will die." Serenity took a deep breath.

"It may take a long time for the magic to kick in," Aurora continued. "But you mustn't lose faith."

"I understand," said Serenity. She put the cup in her saddle bag. "And I'll bring it back when its job is done."

"Thank you," said Aurora. "Now hurry." Tenor and Serenity went back outside. Aurora came out onto the bridge to watch them fly off. Windwalker landed next to her.

"Where are they of to in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Ruby's very ill," said Aurora. "Serenity's going to take care of him, I loaned her the Cup of Life."

"Never off duty huh?" said Windwalker.

"No, no one here is off duty," said Aurora.

"Food and rest are overrated?" asked Windwalker.

"Mmm," said Aurora. "More, they'er not rated enough."

"Anyway, have you seen Chris?" Windwalker asked. "I haven't seen him since this morning, he looked distressed." Aurora became alert. She looked at Windwalker, surprised. Then she stared strait ahead, her face went blank.

"He's in the armory," she said. "He'll be there for a while it seems."

"Thanks," said Windwalker. She turned around and took off again. Aurora went back into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun was well set by the time Tenor and Serenity landed at Ruby and Harmony's cave. Tenor landed on the ledge and folded his wings. Serenity dismounted and got the Cup of Life out of the saddle bag. She entered the cave. Harmony and Ruby were in the same position. Eider laid on Harmony's other side. They both looked up when Serenity entered, Ruby just barely opened his eyes.

"What did she say?" asked Harmony.

"She lent me this," said Serenity, holding up the cup.

"The Cup of Life," said Harmony, recognizing it.

"This will save him," said Serenity. "But need some of your winter supply."

"By all mean," said Harmony. She gestured to the pool with her wing. Serenity went over and knelt beside it.

"Please cup, please save him," she whispered. She then filled the cup with rainwater from the pool. Then she carefully took it over to Ruby and knelt beside him. She placed the cup on the floor in front of his snout. She gently stroked his neck.

"Ruby, wake up," she said. "I brought you something to help you." Ruby opened his eyes. He moaned and lifted his head. Serenity helped support it with her free hand. She placed the cup against his lips. He drank all the water from the cup. When it was empty, Serenity put it back down. Ruby laid his head down.

"Thank you," he said.

"You'll be okay now," Serenity said, remembering what Aurora had said about the cup's magic.

"How long will it take?" asked Harmony.

"I don't know," Serenity confessed. "I've never used the Cup of Life before. But it will work, as long as we have faith in it." This seemed to ease Harmony's mind. She nuzzled Ruby's neck.

"We'll keep this here, in case he gets thirsty again," said Serenity, placing the cup next to her bag. Harmony looked at Tenor.

"You can go back to the castle if you want to Prime Minister," she said. "I'll take Serenity home when she wants to." Tenor nodded, and flew off. Serenity sat on Ruby's other side. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tenor landed on the balcony outside Chris's room. He entered the room and found Windwalker laying next to the bed, Chris was no where in sight. Windwalker looked up when Tenor entered.

"Serenity didn't come back with you?" she asked.

"No, she's staying with Ruby until he's better," Tenor said. "Where's Chris?"

"He's down in the armory," said Windwalker. "He told me to meet him here. He's distressed about something, I don't know what."

"Well, if anyone can get an answer out of him it's you," Tenor said. He went to the corner of the room and laid down.

"Same with you and Serenity," said Windwalker. "You two are incredibly close. You can always get her to talk."

"It's not that hard," said Tenor. "You just have to get her to warm up to you, without sounding like you're interrogating her. Ruby knows the secret too." Just then they heard the door open and close.

"That'll be him," said Windwalker.

"I'll give you guys a minuet," said Tenor. He got back to his feet, went outside, and took off. Windwalker waited quietly. Chris came up the stairs. He flipped the switch that lifted the metal caps off the glowing crystals. The room lit up.

"Where's Serenity?" he asked, spying the empty bed. "She should have been back by now. I hope she isn't still mad at me."

"Ruby got sick," said Windwalker. "Serenity's taking care of him. I would imagine that she would want to stay near him until he's better. She'll be back, I'm sure." Chris sat on the bed.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?" asked Windwalker.

"I was kind of mad this morning," Chris said. "I had my old drowning nightmare again. It was making me afraid to look at water. She called it Aquaphobia. She offered to help, but I pushed her away. She flew away before I could say I was sorry."

"Hmm, well we can go see her tomorrow," said Windwalker. "Tenor can show us the way. Serenity's probably worried about Ruby, she'll need the reassurance I'm sure."

"You're right, okay," said Chris. "You think she can help me with this Aquaphobia?"

"Well knowing her," said Windwalker. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing she couldn't cure. She really is a wonderful girl."

"That she is," Chris said. "I guess I was just mad that I was having nightmares and she wasn't."

"She's had nightmares before," said Windwalker. "Pretty scary ones."

"Yes, about loosing her family in some way," said Chris.

"We'll go see her tomorrow, and you can sort this out," said Windwalker.

"If she's not too busy with her job," said Chris.

"Think positive Chris," said Windwalker. "I'm sure she'll spare a few minuets." She got to her feet. Chris stroked her neck. He then laid down on the bed. Windwalker laid her head on his stomach. He absentmindedly stroked her head. They were quiet for several minuets.

"Maybe we can take the Berkiens to Apple Grove," Windwalker suggested.

"Good idea," said Chris. "They've almost seen the whole castle, except for the dungeons." He yawned, his eyes grew heavier.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen the dungeons," said Windwalker. She laid back down beside the bed. She waited for Tenor to return. Soon they both fell asleep.

Next morning Windwalker and Chris got up, to find it raining. Tenor was laying next to Windwalker. He got to his feet and stretched.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"I want to go find Serenity," Chris said, sitting up. He told Tenor everything he told Windwalker the night before. Tenor listened with both ears up. When the explanation was finished, Tenor tutted slightly.

"Well, of course I'll take you to their cave," he said. "I plan on going back there myself. Just as soon as I show the Berkians our dungeons."

"Maybe they'll want to come too," said Windwalker.

"Let's snap to it then," Tenor said. He turned towards the open window and walked out onto the balcony. Chris put on his coat and mounted Windwalker. Both dragons spread their wings and took off. They flew down to the entrance hall where the Berkians were waiting.

"So where are these dungeons?" asked Snotlout.

"They're way underground," said Tenor. "At least a mile or two under the castle." He reached into his pocket. He clamped something gold in his jaws. He went over to a nearby suit of dragon armor.

"Stand close to the door," Tenor ordered. They all moved to the doors, next to Chris and Windwalker. Tenor place the small round medallion he had, into a round imprint in the head plate of the dragon armor. He turned it, making a series of clicks. The middle of the floor swung downward, revealing a dark hole. The riders got on their dragons. Fishlegs and Meatlug were looking at it, fearfully.

"We're not actually going down there are we?" said Fishlegs.

"You don't have to come Fishlegs," said Tenor. "This place is only dangerous if you're a prisoner." He spread his wings and flew down into the shaft. He heard several dragons following him.

They flew through the darkness, passed the passage that lead to the vaults. Soon a speck of light appeared at the end of the shaft. Tenor slowed down and landed on the very bottom of the shaft. The others landed next to him. They were in a large, windowless room. The only light came from the small glowing crystals that lined the floor. The only way forward was a dark tunnel. It had even less light than the chamber.

"This way," Tenor said excitedly. "Stay close though, it's easy to get lost in here." He started down the tunnel. The others followed, rather hesitantly. Chris and Windwalker brought up the rear. They made their way through the tunnel.

Soon they heard the sound of water. They came onto a large platform over a large grotto, deep under the castle and lagoon. The ceiling arched high over a body of very deep water. Several, medium sized, round platforms were placed randomly in the water. Over each platform was a large, round, hallowed out stone, suspended by heavy chains. A fain, bluish light came from the high ceiling. The riders looked up at what looked like stars overhead.

"What is that?" asked Astrid.

"Glowworms," said Tenor. "These dungeons are inescapable."

"How, so?" asked Snotlout skeptically. "Anyone can just swim over here."

"Well, if any prisoner tried escaping, they'd meet Fin and the Sharkfangs," said Tenor, with a smirk. He ran his tail through the water. Suddenly dark, shark fins poked out of the water. They swam around the platforms. Each fin was a different shade of grey and silver. One suddenly turned and headed for the riders, who backed up. Then a creature crawled out of the water.

It was as big as a Great White Shark. It had the head and neck of a frilled shark, the body of a blue shark, the tail and dorsal fin of a great white shark, the wings of a flying fish, and the legs of an alligator. This particular one had the colors and spots of a leopard shark. It had large dark eyes and a set of four gills on each side of its head.

"Hello Fin," said Tenor.

"Hello Prime Minister," said Fin. His voice was slimy and high pitched. He glanced at the group. "You bring me fresh meat?" He began sniffing Fishlegs.

"Sorry, Fin but these ones are our allies," said Tenor. Fin seemed almost disappointed. He gave Fishlegs a sly look.

"Fin is the warden," Tenor explained. "And the leader of this particular group of Sharkfangs."

"Sharkfangs?" said Astrid curiously.

"Yeah, Sharkfangs," said Tenor. "They have the same hunting instincts and abilities as sharks. But they can be even more unpredictable. They can walk on land, fly, and swim. They can't really fly like the rest of us, they can only glide for a few miles before they have to go back under. They have a set of teeth at the back of their throat that they can shoot out at will. Those teeth are toxic, paralyzing the victim instantly. Their attack is the quickest of any dragon." Fin growled and sneered.

"Wow, I like the sound of these guys," said Tuffnut, waving his finger in front of Fin's face. Fin snapped his jaws at him. Inside his mouth were large, jagged shark teeth laid back on the top and bottom of his jaws. Then Fin turned to Tenor.

"Is that all you wanted me for Prime Minister?" he asked.

"There is one other thing actually," said Tenor. "Perhaps you can show these vikings how the cells work." Fin sneered. He looked at each rider in turn.

"I need a volunteer," he said. "Anyone?"

"Me," said the Twins in unison, putting their hands in the air. Fin sneered wider. Then he turned towards the water. He let out a loud hiss. A dark grey Sharkfang crawled out of the water beside Fin. The two of them chatted for a minuet. Then they began pushing the Twins towards the water, snapping their jaws at them. When they reached the water's edge Fin and the other Sharkfang took off, snagging the Twins in the process. They glided gracefully over the water. They dropped the Twins on the nearest platform. Fin nodded towards another Sharfang who pulled an underwater leaver. The big stone over the platform dropped down onto it, trapping the Twins inside. Instantly three Sharkfangs began circling the cell.

"There are no lights in those cells," Tenor explained. "It's all dark."

"Don't you think that's overkill?" said Astrid.

"No," said Tenor. "No prisoner has ever escaped these dungeons."

"I can believe that," said Eret, as the Sharkfangs retrieved the Twins. "It's a lot more excessive than Berk's jail."

"Excessive you say?" said Tenor. "Have any of your prisoners escaped?"

"Heather did once," said Hiccup. "Twice, actually."

"Well, she wouldn't have been able to break out of here," Tenor said. Fin glided down and landed next to him.

"Thank you Fin, you have been most helpful," Tenor said. Fin beamed.

"My pleasure Prim Minister sir," he said. Then he turned and slithered back into the water. The Sharkfangs disbursed and the water became vacant once more.

"How long can they stay out of the water?" asked Eret. Tenor sucked in a huge breath.

"Ooh, an hour or two," he said. "But they can stay underwater for eternity. Now, I must head to Apple Grove to check on Serenity. The rest of my comrades wish to join me. You lot may come too if you want."

"Sure," said Hiccup. "We've explored the whole norther coast. What are those tall, narrow buildings with the lights coming out of the top?"

"That would be a lighthouse," said Tenor. "Very helpful to dragons trying to find their way home through the storm." He turned and wen back through the tunnel, the others followed.

They made their way back up to the entrance hall. They were briefly blinded by the light after being under ground for so long. Re, Aurora, and the three dragonets were waiting for them, Edelweiss was mounted on Apollo. Tenor turned the key and the doors closed. Tenor handed the medallion to Re, who put it in his pocket.

"So, how do you like my dungeons?" Re asked.

"Very unique," said Astrid. "Bit excessive."

"But unescapable," said Re. The riders mounted their dragons.

"They have agreed to come with us to Apple Grove," said Tenor.

"Oh, good," said Aurora.

"We brought camping gear," said Hiccup. "So Ruby and Harmony won't feel cramped."

"Very considerate," said Re. "Their cave is rather small. That's why we will be staying in our own house in Apple Grove"

"You have a house in Apple Grove?" said Valka, interested.

"We have a house in every city," said Re. Then the dragonets got restless.

"Can we go already?" Avalon wined. "I want to see Eider."

"Alright, let's go," said Aurora. They made their way outside. The rain had stopped for the moment, but the sky remained the same color grey.

"Do you get a lot of rain here?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh yes," said Re. "It dries up later in the year. But during the late spring and early summer, it can be quite wet." The dragons spread their wings and took off. Tenor led the way towards Apple Grove.

They flew over the Draconian landscape. There were other dragons flying in the sky, as well as other creatures such as; giant eagles and Phoenixes. There were more dragons here than the Berkians had ever seen. They greeted the royal dragons and the allies.

Soon they reached the forest of Golden Apple Trees. It covered the landscape like a thick, golden blanket. The dragons soared over the mountains and soon spotted the city of Apple Grove. The city sat at the bottom of a shallow, yet wide valley. Buildings sat amongst the apple tree. In the center of the city, was an enormous glass building in the shape of an apple. It glittered in the faint light. The royal dragons and the Berkians headed for the glass apple, but Tenor, Windwalker, Chris, and Black Widow continued onward towards Ruby and Harmony's cave.

They soon landed on the ledge outside the cave. It was very quiet inside. The air smelled of wet wood and camp fire. Chris dismounted and lead the way into the cave. Harmony was attending to the fire pit, Eider was munching on a large pike, and Ruby and Serenity were sound asleep next to the fire. It was quite warm inside. Chris went over and knelt beside Serenity. She was wearing her riding uniform and had her hair in a pair of pigtails. Chris gently gripped her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes. When she saw Chris, she smiled sleepily.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Chris said, he sounded nervous. "Can we talk for a minuet?" Serenity sat up and yawned. She looked over at Ruby.

"Sure," she said. "I think I can spare a minuet." Chris helped her to her feet. She was a bit wobbly.

"Hello, Tenor, Windwalker, Black Widow," she said.

"Hello lovely," Tenor said. "We'll call you if Ruby needs you."

"Thanks," said Serenity. She and Chris went outside. They followed a small path that went down to the edge of the lake. Chris came to a stop next to a small tree. Serenity stood next to him, holding his hand.

"Serenity, I am really sorry about what I said the other day," Chris began, looking her in the eye. "I didn't mean what I said." Serenity gripped his hand tighter.

"I was just frustrated that I was having nightmares and you weren't," Chris went on. "But I guess I had forgot that you did have nightmares before. I would have said this earlier, but you had flown off to help Ruby and I don't blame you for that. I am really sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Before he'd even finished the sentence Serenity threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you," she said. "I was ready to forgive you right away, but I wasn't sure if you were ready for it." Chris breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back.

"I really missed you last night," he said. Serenity smiled, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you too," she said. "Did you have anymore nightmares?"

"No, luckily," Chris said. "But I still have trouble looking at water, without thinking about drowning."

"Water is my best remedy," Serenity said. "It's really helping Ruby as we speak."

"How's he doing?" Chris asked. Serenity finally let go of him, but still held his hand.

"Well, he hasn't woken up yet," she said. "But I still have faith that the Cup of Life will help him recover. I give him water with it whenever he gets thirsty."

"Then he'll be just fine," Chris assured her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"While we're waiting," she said. "How about we rid you of your aquaphobia." Chris took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said.

"It'll be okay," said Serenity gently. "It's only a lake, not the ocean."

"It's still really big, and deep," said Chris. Serenity put a hand on his shoulder. "But alright, if it will get rid of my nightmares." With that they headed for the edge of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Chris and Serenity went to a small stony beach. They were both wearing swimming suits. The water was cold, but they were kept warm by their dragon DNA. The only occupants in the water were fish and frogs. Chris stood on the edge of the water, just looking at it. Serenity put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I've swam in this lake before, it's perfectly safe."

"You go first then," Chris said.

"Alright," said Serenity. She didn't hesitate. She went right into the water. When she was deep enough she dove head first into the water. She stayed under for a few minuets, then resurfaced. She looked back at Chris.

"Your turn," she said. "Don't be afraid." Chris waded out into the water, towards her. At once his mind went to his nightmares. He remembered the feeling of running out of air, with no hope of reaching the surface.

Serenity came out of the water and stood right in front of him. She grasped his hand in hers.

"You okay?" she asked. Chris sighed.

"I think so," he said. Serenity hugged him again and he hugged her back.

"Really I'm amazed you made it this far," Serenity said. "I freeze up just with the howling of wolves." Chris took a deep breath. They separated and Chris faced the water once again. He went further in, right up to his waist. Serenity followed him. For some reason this made Chris feel like he was five years old again, and learning to swim for the first time. He let his mind linger on that memory as it was a better one then drowning. He ran his hand through the water. Serenity came up next to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Surprisingly yes," Chris said.

"Then why'd you stop?" Serenity asked. He looked into her emerald green eyes. He placed a hand on her face, his thumb traced the faint scar on her cheek.

"You've never had to help someone get over their fears have you?" he said.

"Well, not a human," Serenity admitted. "Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even the bravest dragons."

"It's true," Chris agreed. "Windwalker had problems trusting humans before she met me. She's still kind of scared of them."

"So'm I," Serenity admitted. She wrapped her arms around him. "But I find things less scary when I'm not facing them alone."

"Also true," Chris agreed.

"Now, are you going to stand here all day?" Serenity asked, smiling. She stepped back from him. Chris smiled back mischievously, then suddenly sent a wave of water right at her face. She giggled and splashed him back.

They swam together in the lake. Chris's nightmares were completely wiped from his memory. They swam for a good two hours before it started to rain. They then got out and put their clothes back on. They went back up to Harmony and Ruby's cave. The fire was blazing in the fire pit. The cave was warm and dry. Chris sat next to Windwalker and Serenity checked on Ruby. She knelt beside him and gently stroked his neck. The first thing she noticed was that his temperature had gone down a great deal. She breathed a sigh of relief, her faith in the Cup of Life's magic had increased.

"How's he doing?" Chris asked.

"He's improving," Serenity replied. "The Cup does its job well. He'll be waking up very soon." She sat down next to her husband, and he put his arm around her.

The sun set and the two nocturnal dragons went out hunting. Serenity laid her head on Chris's shoulder. They were both sitting next to Ruby. Serenity already gave Ruby more water out of the Cup of Life. Harmony breathed more fire into the fire pit before falling asleep. The cave was quiet except for the crackling fire. A thunderstorm blew up over the mountains.

"The Berkians plan to visit this lake tomorrow," said Chris quietly. "They're currently staying in the main town."

"Ruby's siblings want to visit too," said Serenity. She sighed and wormed closer to him. "It's going to be awfully crowded."

"Maybe we could bring him outside," Chris suggested. "There'd be more room for everyone, and it would give him fresh air." Serenity smiled again and kissed the corner of his mouth. Chris smiled back and pulled her closer.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night," Serenity said. "Ruby really needed my help."

"I understand," Chris said. "I would have done the same." Serenity gently stroked Ruby's neck again. Chris could see tears in her eyes. He used the sleeve of his coat to wipe them away.

"You're not losing faith are you?" he asked.

"No, I just hate seeing him like this," said Serenity. "I know the Cup's working." Chris gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"He won't be like that forever," he said. Serenity smiled again. She yawned and laid her head back on his shoulder. Chris carefully ran his finger around the heart shaped, dragon scale locket around Serenity's neck.

"I remember the day I gave that to you," Chris said.

"So do I," said Serenity. "It's both a sad one and a happy one." Her eyes were starting to get heavy. She yawned again.

"You should go to sleep, we can talk more tomorrow," said Chris. Serenity closed her eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

Serenity was woken up by a dragon licking her face. She giggled without opening her eyes. From the gurgles and croons she knew it was Toothless. She scratched his chin.

"Hey handsome," she said, still giggling. Toothless stopped licking her face so she could open her eyes. Chris was not longer next to her, and neither was Ruby. Serenity sat up, concerned.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked.

"It's okay," Toothless reassured her. "The others took him down to the lake already. They're all down there already, I volunteered to come wake you up." Serenity took several deep breathes and calmed down. She petted Toothless's head, making him purr. He helped her to her feet. Serenity put on her hat and gloves. She and Toothless went outside and went down to the shore of the lake. The rest of the Draconians and the Berkians were waiting. The sun was shinning and the air was very warm. Serenity spotted Chris leaning against a tree, near Ruby who was still asleep. When Chris saw Serenity he smiled. She smiled back and went right to his side. He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear. "You overslept, it's about time to."

"I'm an early bird," Serenity said, hugging him. Then she turned her attention to Ruby. She knelt beside his head, and Chris knelt beside her.

"How's he doing?" Serenity asked.

"Well, he hasn't died yet," said Chris. "I gave him water already."

"That's good," said Serenity. She stroked Ruby's neck. "The fresh air will help." The Cup of Life was perched on a near by rock. Serenity tried rousing Ruby, but he only opened his eyes for a few seconds. Serenity felt a wave of pity come over her, seeing her Ruby so sick. She could feel tears in here eyes. Chris put a hand on her back. Just then Harmony approached and laid down beside her mate.

Eider was hanging out with Edelweiss and the dragonets, including several dragonets from the city of Apple Grove. They were jumping off a low hanging branch that hung over the lake. But Eider didn't feel like joining in. His mind was on Ruby. He knew Serenity would take good care of him, but he was still worried. He had lost his parents so suddenly and he still missed them so much it hurt. He didn't think he could bare it if Ruby died as well.

Eider was sitting on the branch watching the other dragonets play. Avalon noticed him and landed in front of him.

"Hey, are you going to join us?" she asked. Eider looked at her.

"No, I don't feel like it," he said. Avalon sat next to him. She nuzzled his neck.

"You're worried about Ruby," she said gently, it wasn't a question. Eider looked down sadly.

"Yeah," he said. "If he dies, it'll be like losing my parents all over again."

"Well, don't worry Serenity will take care of him," said Avalon.

"But nothing she's done has worked," said Eider.

"It just takes time and patience," said Avalon. "You can't give up on something just because it's not happening as fast as you'd like. You have to have faith." Eider sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

"Trust me this isn't like your parents," said Avalon. "He'll be okay." Just then Apollo landed on the branch, Black Widow and Edelweiss circled overhead.

"Hey, come on you two," Apollo said excitedly. "We're going to go explore the underwater caves." Avalon turned to Eider.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I've already explored those caves," said Eider.

"Good, you can be our guide then," said Avalon. She got to her feet and ran to her brother. They waited for Eider. He sighed again and got up. He shook himself and flapped his wings. He ran to the edge of the branch and jumped into the water. The others followed.

Harmony was dozing off next to Ruby. She draped a feathered wing around his shoulders and entwined her tail around his. She listened to the dragonets playing in the water. Just then the Berkian riders came up to them.

"Hey, Harmony," said Hiccup. Harmony opened her eyes and sat up.

"Yes," she asked calmly.

"Can we see your cave, now that Serenity's awake?" Astrid asked. Harmony got to her feet and stretched her wings.

"Very well," she said. "This way." She led them to the small path that lead up to her cave. They reached the ledge. Harmony walked right inside and lit the fire place. The riders followed. They looked around at the jungle themes. Fishlegs spotted the tapestry.

"Whoa what is that?" he asked, pointing at the large serpent on the tapestry. Harmony looked at it with great respect.

"That is my ancestors," she said. "I inherited these wings from them." She held out her feathery wings.

"You mean that's a dragon?" said Astrid.

"Yes," said Harmony. "It's called the Quetzalcoatl or Feathered Serpent. They live in the southwestern rain forests."

"It's a new species," said Fishlegs.

"It's new to you," said Harmony. "But the Feathered Serpent is a very old breed. Sit down and I'll tell you all about them." They sat around the fire. Harmony grabbed a few logs from a pile in the corner, and put into the fire. She laid down and began.

"The Quetzalcoatl is a very snake like dragon," she said. "They have the head, neck, tail, scales, eyes, and forked tongue of a python, the body of a dog, and the legs and teeth of a jaguar. Running down their back, from the top of their head to the tip of their tail, are brightly colored feathers. They have feathered wings like I do, only theirs have different colors and patterns. The colors of their scales very as well; they come in any shade of brown, yellow, grey, and green. Like our good Queen, they have magic. They are able to change their size, and shape shift at will into snakes. They can also see the future, read minds, and make plants grow at a rapid rate. They also practice alchemy. To them humans are nothing more than toys. They may decide to help a lost human, or they'll just sit back and watch, or just kill them. They can be pretty unpredictable and aggressive. They're fully aware that the King and Queen have humans and treat Chris, Serenity, and Edelweiss with the same respect that they give their fellow dragons."

"Are they fire breathers?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes," said Harmony. "But they also spray a toxic mist, similar to a Flightmare, only this one will actually kill you. And their bite it poisonous."

"Wow," said Fishlegs. He immediately began scribbling in his notebook. Harmony narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Are they still around?" asked Astrid.

"Oh, yes," said Harmony. "But they're about as hard to find as the Night Fury, the Rain Forest hides them well."

"And this Feathered Serpent blood runs in your veins," said Astrid. Harmony nodded.

"Though, I just inherited the feathery wings and nothing else," she said. "And an interest in the jungle." She chuckled.

"Do they know you exist?" asked Snotlout.

"Yup," said Harmony. "In fact the chief, Jaguar, was the one who gave me that tapestry." She gestured towards the tapestry behind her. "I hope to meet them in person some day." She had a dreamy look on her face.

"They sound like very cool dragons," said Hiccup, as they all got to their feet.

"They are," Harmony agreed. "I'm proud to be their decedent." She led the way outside.

They went back down to the Berkian's campsite. Harmony laid back down beside Ruby. She licked his cheek. She had a feeling it was going to get harder and harder to keep the faith in the Cup of Life, the longer it took to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Indeed it did take a while for the Cup's magic to take effect. Ruby stayed asleep the whole time. Serenity stayed by his side. She continued to give him water with the Cup. Ruby was transferred back to his cave. The other Draconians and the Berkians stayed in the main town of Apple Grove. They visited the lake everyday to see how Ruby was doing. Serenity and Chris were the only ones who stayed in Ruby and Harmony's cave. Edelweiss slept with her friends in the glass apple. Ruby's siblings checked on their brother as well. Everyone had faith in Serenity and she had faith in the Cup.

Three weeks went by without Ruby waking up. He wasn't dead yet, which gave Serenity enough reason to not give up. As the days went by, everyone else started to wonder if the Cup's magic was working and began doubting it. Serenity was still positive that Ruby was going to recover.

She was sitting next to him one afternoon on the shore of the lake. Ruby was brought back outside to get fresh air. The sun was high and the air was quite hot. The Berkians and the dragons were swimming in the lake. Harmony and Eider were watching from the ledge outside their cave. Serenity was sitting on a log, with Ruby's head in her lap and the Cup of Life beside her. Ruby's temperature had gone down a little bit more, he was getting better but slowly. Just then Windwalker came up beside them, she and the other black dragons were staying out of the sun.

"How's he doing?" Windwalker asked.

"Better," said Serenity. "The Cup has never failed before, why should it now?"

"If it was working, he would have woken up by now," said Windwalker. "From what I've heard of this mushroom, no one recovers from it."

"He will, you'll see," Serenity said, stroking Ruby's neck.

"Okay, if you're sure," said Windwalker, she still sounded doubtful. She turned and went back to Tenor and Black Widow. She laid beside them.

"She still thinks it's going to work," she said.

"Well, don't give her a hard time about it," said Tenor. "Ruby means a lot to her, she won't ever give up on him."

"She's still got you," Windwalker pointed out.

"Yes, but she wouldn't have met me at all if it weren't for Ruby," said Tenor.

"That's true," said Windwalker.

"Ruby saved her life," Tenor continued. "He took her far away from those rotten humans."

"Thank Draco he did," Windwalker said. "Serenity's quite valuable to the dragons." Tenor murmured in agreement.

"So's Chris," he said. "I can't tell who's saved more dragon's lives." He chuckled.

"I wonder how many lives Edelweiss will save," said Windwalker. "She said she wants to be both a fighter and a dragon healer."

"Good for her," said Tenor. He laid his head on his front paws. "You think he'll pull through?" He glanced over at Ruby and Serenity. Windwalker followed his gaze.

"To be honest it doesn't look too good," she said. "Ruby's been like that for three weeks. What do you think?"

"I don't think it looks promising either," Tenor admitted. "But I'm not going to tell her that."

"Someone will have to eventually," said Windwalker. "I wouldn't want Ruby to stay that way." Tenor murmured again. He got to his feet and went over to Serenity. She looked up at him.

"Any improvement?" he asked.

"A little bit," said Serenity.

"You sure it's not just your imagination?" Tenor asked.

"No, I know he's getting better," said Serenity, close to tears. "He's still alive, and as long as he is I'm not giving up on the Cup's magic."

"It's been three weeks," said Tenor.

"And he hasn't died yet," Serenity said. Tenor saw the tears roll down her cheek. He lowered his head and nuzzled her. She smiled and stroked his snout.

"I'm not going to make you give up on him," Tenor said.

"Thanks Tenor," said Serenity. She kissed his muzzle. Tenor laid down. Serenity gave Ruby another drink of water from the Cup. She had glacier water in her canteen. Then she set Ruby's head on the ground. He groaned in pain and shifted.

A few more days went by and Ruby stayed asleep. More folks were trying to convince Serenity that he wasn't going to get better. However, no matter what they said, she wouldn't give up. She continued to give him water and never left his side. His temperature went down more and more. Serenity was sure he was going to wake up.

At the beginning of the fourth week Ruby was sleeping in the cave. Harmony was laying beside him, and Eider was laying next to her. Serenity was getting lunch at the glass apple, she had been so focused on taking care of Ruby that she hadn't eaten in weeks. The cave was quiet. Harmony didn't light the fire pit, as it was quite hot in the cave. She looked down at Ruby.

"You think he'll wake up?" asked Eider. Harmony sighed.

"Serenity still thinks he will," she said. "But it looks like we may lose him again." Eider sniffed.

"She's the only one still with hope," he said. "She won't stop giving him water."

"Perhaps it's about time she did," said Harmony. "I won't force her to stop, but I'll try and convince her."

"I don't really want her to stop though," said Eider.

"Me neither," said Harmony. "But she'll have to eventually." At that moment Tenor landed on the ledge and Serenity dismounted. She came in.

"Hello," she said. She knelt beside Ruby. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No," said Harmony. "And I don't think he ever will." Serenity sighed.

"You can think whatever you want," she said. "But I know he's going to make it." Harmony laid her head down on her paws. Serenity reached into her bag and pulled out the Cup and the canteen. She filled the Cup up with water. She gave it to Ruby.

"Do you have to keep giving him that?" asked Eider.

"Of course," said Serenity. "I don't want him to get dehydrated." She gave Ruby more water then put the Cup away. She stroked Ruby's neck.

"Ruby, wake up," she said, shaking him gently. Ruby opened his eyes, but only for a little bit. He moaned and flinched. But he wrapped his wing around Serenity's shoulder.

"See, his strength is returning," she said. She sat beside Ruby's shoulder.

"That is a good sign," said Harmony. She yawned. "Everyone else is saying it's hopeless."

"I pay no attention to them," said Serenity. "They're wrong." Harmony nuzzled Ruby. They sat there in silence.

Eventually the sun set and Harmony and Eider fell asleep. Serenity stayed awake and gave Ruby more water. Suddenly a dark dragon landed on the ledge. Then Chris entered the cave. Serenity smiled at him.

"It's pretty hot in here," he said. He took his coat off.

"It's summer," said Serenity. Chris knelt beside her.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"His strength is returning," said Serenity.

"That's good," Chris said. "But it's been almost four weeks, and he hasn't recovered yet." Serenity looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Not you too," she gasped. Chris realized what had upset her. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "I know giving up is not what you to." Serenity sighed with relief. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"He's going to be okay," Serenity said quietly. "I don't know why everyone's giving up on him." Chris gently lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Faith is hard to keep sometimes," he said. "Most folks don't like waiting. You probably have more faith than all of us put together. And that makes you a wonderful person." Serenity smiled. She put a hand on his face and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was ended abruptly when Ruby suddenly stirred. Everyone turned their attention to him. Serenity stroked his neck.

"Ruby?" she whispered. Ruby stirred again and his eyes opened. He blinked a few times and lifted his head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Serenity. Ruby shook his head.

"Better than I've felt in a long time," he said. Serenity's eyes filled up with tears of joy. She hugged his head. Ruby then moved so that his feet were under him. Serenity and Chris jumped to their feet and stood back, giving him space. Ruby heaved himself up and stretched his aching limbs. Harmony and Eider woke up and jumped to their feet. Harmony nuzzled Ruby.

"Thank Draco you're all right," she cried with joy. Ruby purred.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said. He nuzzled her back. Chris and Serenity quietly left, leaving the dragon family to themselves. Eider rubbed against Ruby's leg.

"You've been asleep for a long time," he said. "I thought I was going to suffer another loss."

"Well, you're not," said Ruby, he then nuzzled Eider. Then he looked around the cave. "Where'd Serenity go?"

"They walked out," said Harmony. "Giving us space I suppose." Ruby gave a small smile. He went outside where Serenity was waiting with Chris and their dragons. She turned when Ruby came out.

"Hey Ruby," she said, her voice soft. Ruby nuzzled her cheek. She stroked his snout.

"Thank you my dear," he whispered. "You're a real blessing to our kind."

"You're welcome," Serenity said. She hugged his neck. His scales were back to their normal temperature.

"It must have been scary for you," said Ruby.

"I knew you were going to get better," Serenity said. "I was really determined to not lose you again." Her voice broke on the last few words. Ruby used his wings to pull her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Draco told me himself that it will be a really long time before I must return to the Dragon's Heaven." Serenity smiled and hugged him tighter.

After a while they separated when they heard the arrival of more dragons. The Berkians and the other royal dragons landed on the shore of the lake. Ruby led the way down to meet them.

"Hey, good to see you on your feet again Ruby," said Re.

"Thank you your majesty," said Ruby, humbly. Serenity reached into her medical bag and took out the Cup of Life. She held it for a moment.

"Thank you cup," she whispered. It might have been her imagination, but the Cup suddenly became warm in her hands, as though it were blushing. "Time for you to go home little cup." She went over to Aurora and handed her the Cup.

"Thank you," said Aurora. She took the Cup and used her magic to transfer it home.

"I suspect you'll be heading back to the castle now," said Ruby.

"Well, I don't have to," said Serenity. "I can stay here if you want me to." Ruby smiled at her.

"That's okay, I'm feeling so much better," he said. "Besides, since the Berkians are staying here this summer I get the feeling I'm going to be seeing of you then I normally do." Serenity blushed and stroked his snout.

"Sorry," she said. "I..." Ruby put a talon over her lips.

"It's okay, I understand," he said. "Every dragon leaves the nest when they get older. I'm not offended."

"Okay," said Serenity.

"And hey, thanks for not giving up on me," Ruby said. Serenity smiled wider and hugged his snout.

"I love you Ruby," she said.

"I love you too," said Ruby. "Say, since you're staying here for the summer does this mean You'll be wearing more of those pretty dresses?" Serenity laughed.

"That's right," she said. At that moment Chris approached, mounted on Windwalker.

"Hey Serenity, the Berkians want to see the rest of the country," Chris said. "Since Ruby's all better, maybe you want to come with us."

"Sure," said Serenity. "I'll be right there." Ruby purred and gently pushed her towards Chris. Serenity gave his head once last hug and kiss. Then she ran over to Tenor, and mounted him. Ruby watched them fly away. Then he went back to his family.


End file.
